The Younger Miss Bennets
by Laura Patricia
Summary: A short epistolary sequel to Jane Austen's "Pride and Prejudice". Nine letters between Mary and Kitty outline what happens to them after the original! Written as a task for my Fan Fiction unit at school - might expand.
1. Chapter 1

Dear sister Kitty,

It is such a shame you did not choose to stay longer in Hertfordshire, for our Uncle Phillips has hired a new clerk, and Mother declares he is just the sort of man she would like for another son in law. I dare say she will tell you all about him in her next letter. His name is James Alcott, and he is a handsome enough fellow I suppose, if I should be forced to reflect on his appearance. He would do very well for you, Mother declares, if only you were here to have him, and she begs you cut your trip short so that you might meet him before Maria Lucas sets her sights on him. I personally cared little for the man, though I confess I spoke to him little. My father asks to be remembered to yourself, and he says you're to behave yourself while you're from home.

Regards, Mary


	2. Chapter 2

My sister Mary,

It is a shame YOU did not choose to accompany us to Derbyshire, for we met the most delightful creature last night. Her name is Miss Margaret Dashwood, and she is visiting the area with her friends, the Jennings. They are a curious lot, all noise, gossip and laughter – Darcy did not take to them one bit, at first, but then Lizzy convinced him to see their folly and he tolerated them after that. But I enjoyed their company immensely.

Do you recall the new clergyman which Bingley had asked Jane to call on in my last letter? Well, he was there last night as well. When I first saw Miss Dashwood, she was dancing with him, and evidently not enjoying it one bit, for she caught me watching them – all fluster and little form – and grimaced at me over his shoulder. I smiled, and she then proceeded to continue to make silly faces at me every time the man's back was turned. Of course, we properly introduced ourselves after that, and we became fast friends in an instant.

But what do you suppose happened the very next set? The man had the audacity to ask Miss Dashwood for another two dances! So I stepped in and insisted he danced with me instead. Lizzy said I oughtn't to be so forward, but I couldn't have left the poor girl to have endured another one of his merry jigs – I barely survived the ordeal myself. Miss Dashwood was ever so grateful, however, and we have been almost inseparable ever since. She laughed at Lizzy's concern, saying it reminded her very much of her own sister. I am very glad I am not an elder sister, required to always be sensible.

But Miss Dashwood is such a dear. She implored me to ask you to come to Derbyshire, so the three of us can be merry together. I told her you should much rather prefer a good book, but she will not be dissuaded. I think hear her downstairs now, so I shall take my leave of you. Tell Mama that I wouldn't cut my trip short now for anything, least of all a Mr Alcott, and that Maria is welcome to him. And tell Papa that I can hardly help but be on my best behaviour here, with Lizzy and Darcy to fuss and guide me! I really must go.

Yours, Kitty


	3. Chapter 3

Dear sister Kitty,

I should much prefer a good book indeed! I am sure I should not like this Miss Dashwood you speak of. She sounds entirely too much like our sister Lydia. But I dare say she is a better creature than you make her out to be.

Mama is very sorry you are not to come away soon, for Mr Alcott grows in her esteem every day. She continues to tell him a great deal about you, regardless of your disinterest. He came and sat with us the past three mornings, but today he called in at the Lucas', which vexed Mama greatly. It put me out too, for we had been reading Jane Collier together, and without him here there is no one to debate with this morning.

I cannot abide Collier's satire, though I suppose you will never read it, having much better things to do, away from home and on your adventures. But if you should ever find yourself with an idle moment, do choose another volume to peruse. And do tell Jane and Lizzy not to bother acquiring a copy for their libraries. Indeed I should not have pursued it this far if not for Mr Alcott's insistence.

Although I suppose you should be grateful, for it is his lack of company that means you are getting a letter today at all. Next time, tell me nothing of this Miss Dashwood – say she is gone from Hertfordshire forever so that I do not have to endure her silliness anymore!

Regards, Mary


	4. Chapter 4

My sister Mary,

I think you a mean spirited thing for wishing Miss Dashwood gone, for indeed she has gone away, and taken dear Georgiana with her! Darcy felt that a mixed society would do his sister well, and that the Jennings were trustworthy people to leave her in the care of. She is of an age to be thinking of marriage, he says, though she is younger than I and I'm sure he has no intention of marrying me off! As it is, there is no one in Derbyshire who pleases me.

I was forced to dance two dances with the dreadful clergyman of Bingley's at a party last night, due to a lack of gentlemen, and to sit down to cards with him. He is such a bore, and I have not seen a worse card player since Mr Collins. I must confess that I passed the time by teasing him somewhat wickedly. I begin to think maybe I should come meet this Mr Alcott after all. Without Miss Dashwood, Derbyshire is a dull place.

Oh, and Mary dear, you must tell me your secret, for both Mama and Papa write that your complexion has quite improved since we all came away, but that you will not confess to using a new ointment. Surely you must be doing something, for them both to have remarked on it?

Yours, Kitty


	5. Chapter 5

Dear sister Kitty,

Mama has stopped talking of you having Mr Alcott, though I cannot think why, for Maria Lucas has also declared him a lost cause and I cannot think of any eligible young lady who could possibly want him. Aunt Phillips says he is quite taken with someone in Meryton, though if he is he is most inattentive to her. He never dances anymore, but prefers to sit and discuss books with me – we have moved on to Tom Jones now, which I find just as insipid as the Collier. Lord save me from readers of fiction! He seems to deliberately choose volumes which I cannot abide and forces me to then spend many hours telling him why I feel that way about them.

But as for him being inattentive to his sweetheart; he has spent the past three mornings together sitting taking tea with us, and when he is not here he is hard at work at our Uncle Phillips', so I cannot think who this girl is, or that she knows how he feels for her at all.

As to my complexion, I can assure you I know of no such miracle ointment, nor would I use it if I did. For vanity is the province of an idle mind, and I have much better things to occupy my time with than grooming.

A strange thing happened the other day. Mama was taken with a bout of her nerves when Mr Alcott called, and we were left alone together in the parlour. Usually, Father would have come in from his study to sit with us also, but Mother seemed most keen that he not do that on this occasion. Mr Alcott, usually very verbose, was suddenly lost for words, and would talk of nothing but mutual acquaintances and the weather. He left shortly thereafter, and has not been back since. Mama recovered quickly from her little upset, becoming better almost as soon as Mr Alcott had turned out of our driveway, and she spent the afternoon fretting about the room until I was forced to take my reading elsewhere.

Now we have heard that he has gone away for some days, and without any indication of his return. There are rumours he has gone to London to try and seek permission from his family to marry, though I am still at a loss as to whom he could possibly have in mind for a wife.

Regards, Mary


	6. Chapter 6

My sister Mary,

You say my letters are full of nothing but gaiety, but yours are full of nothing but trivial details. What do I care of your Mr Alcott? Let him marry whomever he wishes, and be done with it. I have more pressing matters on my mind.

Last night, I found myself in a crowded assembly, being asked to dance once again by that insipid clergyman of Bingley's. I was particularly lamenting the loss of Miss Dashwood, for Caroline was wearing such a silly hat that it just begged to be teased, and it is never so much fun teasing someone alone. He interrupted my thoughts with his request to dance.

I was in no spirit to humour him, so I refused, and, despite protestations from Jane and Lizzy of my ill manners, continued to do so throughout the night. Without Miss Dashwood, there was little joy to be found in this assembly, so I became quite determined I would not enjoy myself.

However, when I stepped outside to take a breath of air, he followed me! I told him it was quite rude for him to pursue me this way, and we got into an argument that I am quite sure Lizzy would not approve of. It got quite heated, like the old arguments Lydia and I used to have before she married Wickham and went away. You will recall how sometimes my heart flies away with my tongue, and I say things I ought not to. But this time it was he who was saying things he shouldn't. He called me a dreadful flirt, and a silly girl and then I got so mad and so desirous of stopping him from saying anything further that I – oh, to think of it, I am so confused!

Mary, you mustn't tell anyone of my behaviour. I cannot think of it now without reaction. You must take this secret to your grave, Mary, for to stop him saying anything further, what do you suppose I did? I kissed him!

I have lain awake all night thinking about it, and am not sure what to make of any of this. I am quite sure I have done nothing wrong, and yet I cannot stop my thoughts from turning to him every minute. I should not have done it, I know, but he was being quite mean. Do write, Mary dear, and tell me what you think I ought best to do from here.

I hear the bell for breakfast; I must go. Oh Lord, suppose he should call and tell Darcy and Lizzy what I have been up to? Suppose they send me away? Where should I go, disgraced and tossed out by own family? La – I shall not think of it any more. Write directly Mary, and advise me.

Yours, Kitty


	7. Chapter 7

Dear sister Kitty,

I am shocked, to say the least, by the contents of your last letter, and so, I have to say, is Mr Alcott. He is back from London, and do not be surprised, dear sister, that I told him, for I went for a long walk after receiving it and could not be helped from blurting it out to the first person I happened upon. You may well be glad it was him and not Mama or Maria. We both think your behaviour most unbecoming to a gentlewoman – he certainly will not have you now, and I declare that I should hardly know you if you are going to continue in this fashion. Lizzy and Darcy should throw you out, for being a silly girl if nothing else and maybe that will teach you to act in a more ladylike fashion in future. I advise you to forget this business, and to perhaps spend more time at home in quite reflection.

Regards, Mary


	8. Chapter 8

My sister Mary,

You may keep your clerk, and I don't care one jot what he thinks of my behaviour, for I am in love! Miss Dashwood did not share your thoughts and she quite opened my eyes to my own folly. Why, all this time I have been in love with him, and not known for looking for his tiny flaws.

My clergyman – Taylor is his name, how silly of my not to have mentioned it before – rides even now towards Longbourne with the intent of asking Father for my hand, for we cannot bear to be apart even one second longer now that we have found each other. I had not seen him, all this time, for what he was, and that is very dear to my heart!

I hope you will not be very angry with me for ignoring your advice. I hope you will be a bridesmaid at my wedding, though I know you find such things tiresome. Miss Dashwood and Georgiana have already agreed, so do say you and Maria will complete the set? And would you be a dear and write to her asking her about it, for it seems silly for me to take the time when you have so many idle hours that need employment of some sort. Oh, but you mustn't say anything until Mr Taylor has talked to Papa, of course.

I must go now, and write to Lydia with the good news. Lord, how jealous she will be of my handsome new husband when she meets him. And how lucky you shall be, to soon be the only Miss Bennet!

Yours, Kitty


	9. Chapter 9 Final

Dear sister Kitty,

I shall not be a bridesmaid at your wedding – for I am to be standing beside you getting married myself! Mother has decided that a double wedding is quite the most wonderful thing in the world – you recall how she felt when Jane and Lizzy were married - and urges you to come home at once that we may begin planning it. And if you cannot think which person I shall be standing up with, you are a bigger fool than most.

Do not be surprised, upon receiving this news, though I was myself. Mr Alcott happened to visit shortly after I read your letter, and he found me flushed with confusion and excitement.

"More news from your sister?" he asked, and when I informed him that you were hoping to be soon engaged, he suddenly went quite quiet. Mother, on hearing the news, retreated to her study to write you directions about the wedding clothes, and once we were left alone, which we have been so much lately that we have quite gotten used to it, Mr Alcott asked me how I should like being the only Miss Bennet. I said it would take some getting used to, and he then asked if I should like to become Mrs Alcott instead.

What could I say, sister dear, on realising his affection, but yes! While he went to Papa – who was quite shocked, by the by, at having two suitors call in such short a space of time – I realised that I had cared for him all along. I dare say I shall enjoy marriage – Uncle Phillips has promised James a small house of his own once we are married, with a large library. How very glad I am that I did not travel with you to Derbyshire, for whom could I have met there that is as well read as my Mr Alcott?

I will leave you now, for the house is in uproar and there are many other letters to write. I will call on Maria Lucas this afternoon, and ask her about being bridesmaid. I join mother in her plea that you come home shortly, as there are many plans to be made!

Regards, Mary


End file.
